User talk:ZEM
vandalism A user named SonicjrandSarah has been vandalizing various pages, such as adding info on fanon series or assuming some things. Could you block he or she? --Edward Rankin (talk) 21:08, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm having trouble editing a new section I'm trying to edit trivia on Sunshine, but I don't know how. Luke Gladman (talk) How do I hide my followed pages? I pressed unhide my followed pages and I want to hide them, how do I do that? User:StarFleet Cast Do You Have a Thomas/ TUGS cast- Sonic and Tails Fan1 Dark Fish Could you delete this page? --Edward Rankin (talk) 15:14, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Pictures ZEM can you delete the photos that are on Big Mac, Warrior, and Zip. Those photos could be in copyright violation. Thank you. :)--PNR 05:54, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Well the place where I got those photos were from the Shepperton Studios website. It also features well behind the scenes of the spin-off series Jack and the Pack. I really can't explain why I wanted those photos to be deleted but if you think it's alright I can always upload it back. :)--PNR 22:42, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :OK :) BTW have you been deleting some of the anonymous users talk pages like Thomasfan doesin the TTTE wiki? There seems to be alot of anonymous users talk pages hasn't been deleted. :)--PNR 22:44, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Withdrawn/Retired? ZEM are you also retired on the TUGS wiki too? I don't think you should retire since the wiki seems to be getting a lot of vandalism lately. --PNR 02:23, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, that's a good idea! :)--PNR 19:51, August 26, 2010 (UTC) O.J. I was thinking shoudn't O.J. reflect Edward? since like Edward he is the oldest tug and like Edward proves himself usefull despite his advanced age. . 12:10, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Of course being one of the heads on the TAF wiki i'm sure you will know. . 12:17, September 19, 2010 (UTC) How do I make a new section I am having trouble making a new section because I don't know how. Can you please help me? User:StarFleet Thank you Thank you for teaching me how to make a new section because I now know how to make a new section and it is all thanks to you. User:StarFleet. BTW, I also know how to make a gallery now. My Thomas and TUGS blog Can you help me ZEM, many wikia contributors have commented on my blog expecting me to change the characters and I am getting sick of it. Let me know, User:StarFleet BTW, what do you think of my blog, be sure to comment. Admin Hey ZEM, I was wondering, could I please be an admin on the wiki? If you say I can, then I will be greatful. User:StarFleet In future... Hey just to let you, if anyone asks you that they would like to be an admin, simply tell them that we aren't looking for any right now. Best wishes, --Victory93 07:41, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Updated Main Page I've updated the main page with a new style, similar to that of the Thomas wiki. Hope you others will enjoy it. --Victory93 03:20, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Model Boats Magazine Hey dude, I just got the July 1990 issue of "Model Boats" magazine which features the article about TUGS. The article is an interview with Robert D. Cardona about the show and models. Some really interesting insight about the show which I guess has remained unknown. *It took a year to make the show with production starting in 1987 through to December 1988. *The show finished broadcasting in New Zealand in around June to July of 1990. *The show didn't start airing in Australia until August, 1990. *The show was also shown in Scandinavian countries, Portugal, Singapore and Bruenel. *The show was planning to be shown in the US with all the voices redubbed (unknown if this means Salty's Lighthouse or not). *The models of the boats were stored in boxes in a storage vault in Shepperton Studios with each one worth 8,000 pounds. --Victory93 06:16, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *Well probably not just yet. However someone already has upload scans onto YouTube if you want to have a look: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I9epo6KxI5w --Victory93 01:38, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Please? Can you please ban this user? He keeps spamming and now he's stalking me. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:11, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :This is the same user under a different name. Please block him as well. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:24, January 20, 2012 (UTC)